Although advanced service features typically facilitate the marketing of various services by service providers, support for such service features may require extensive capital expenditures (i.e., procurement, deployment, and maintenance of advanced network resources for supporting the service features). Furthermore, development of associated service logic required for supporting such service features may be quite difficult. In order to ensure adequate support for requests for advanced service features from all callers, service providers continually upgrade significant portions of the existing network infrastructure. Unfortunately, such infrastructure upgrades are performed regardless of actual usage of the advanced service features by callers.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for using service subscription information for selecting network resources for responding to service requests.